A partir de nueve
by Annabele Rusalka
Summary: Por que "nueve" es un bonito estado
1. Chapter 1

**A partir de nueve**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

Algo estaba mal. Sougo Okita abrió la puerta de su hogar esperando escuchar ese "Mejor ni te hubieras aparecido" como respuesta a su "Estoy en casa"; pero no había nada, solo la oscuridad de la sala de estar y un silencio sepulcral que le provocó una tensión en el cuerpo.

¿Dónde estaba esa chica china? Mejor dicho, esa mujer china alienígena de nombre Kagura. No, no, ya no era más "Kagura"; ahora su nombre, para satisfacción interna de Sougo, era Kagura Okita. Aunque a la chica le de rabia cada que la llaman así, fue su culpa por haber dado el "si" hace apenas 2 meses.

Entonces, mientras Sougo encendía la luz de la sala para asegurarse de que su "torpe esposa" no estuviese escondida pretendiendo asustarlo, lo escuchó. Escuchó un golpe sordo proviniendo del segundo piso de la casa, exactamente al fondo del pasillo en medio de las habitaciones a la derecha, en otras palabras, el baño. Sougo no necesito más de dos segundos para llegar a ese lugar. Apenas abrió la puerta se encontró con Kagura sentada en el piso del baño abrazando con más amor y cariño al retrete que a él.

-Mierda...-. Murmuró Kagura apenas lo vio.

Kagura tenía una blanca piel como la nieve... ¿Cómo era posible que se viera más blanca que eso? Sougo no dijo nada, solo salió del baño mientras sacaba su teléfono celular del bolsillo de su pantalón.

-Sí, aquí el capitán Okita, necesito que mandes ambulancia-. Comenzó a decir, Kagura escuchó aquellas palabras a la perfección y no le gustaron para nada.- ¿Donde? Si a mi casa, que sea rápido es una emergencia y no, no es por otra pelea-. Siguió diciendo.

-¡Hey que haces!-. Trató de gritar Kagura, pero no podía, le dolía la garganta de tanto devolver el estómago.

-Llamando una ambulancia, hoy no traje el auto así que no tengo medio de transporte y no pagare un taxi a esta hora para ir al hospital-. Respondió tranquilo para después sonreírle burlón a Kagura.- ¿Ves lo pasa cuando comes la mierda que preparas?-. Bromeó.

-No necesito ir al hospital-. Dijo sería Kagura haciendo caso omiso de la broma de Sougo.

-Te vas a morir-. Respondió Sougo, sabía que Kagura siempre acababa cediendo cuando escuchaba algo así.

-No cre...-. Estaba a punto de termina su respuesta cuando de la nada sintió como su estómago estaba a punto de devolver el desayuno de la semana pasada.

Sougo se inclinó a su altura sentándose a su lado, eso sí, dándole la espalda pues "No es bueno ver al enemigo en su debilidad" pero también colocó su mano sobre el hombro de ella recordando el voto "En la salud y en la enfermedad".

-¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que llevas días así?-. Comentó el, Kagura maldijo en su interior.-Eres muy estúpida ocultando cosas.

-No es nada...-. Reafirmó Kagura.

-Bueno aun así la ambulancia vendrá para que vayas a tratar tu nada-. Respondió el.

-Eres un maldito idiota-. Chasqueo Kagura.

-Gracias-. Respondió cínico.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, trato de sentarse bien en el suelo cruzándose de piernas y brazos a la vez que inflaba las mejillas y cerraba sus ojos. Esa era su pose de berrinche.

-Sádico mal nacido idiota...-. Habló de la nada Kagura.

-¿Qué?-. Cuestionó Sougo acomodados en el suelo para poder ver a su esposa.

-Hablé con Gin-chan...-. Comenzó a decir.-Y Gin-chan me envió con la jefa, entonces ella me explicó que tengo un retraso.

-Ya lo sé, siempre supe que eras estúpida-. Dijo Sougo desentendido.

-¡No idiota!-. Gritó Kagura enojada.

-Estas diciendo puras estupideces china, debe ser que ya estás muy enferma y te vas a morir-. Comentó el poniéndose de pie.-Estaré esperando a que llegué la ambulancia...

-Estoy embarazada-. Dijo Kagura entre dientes.

5... 4... 3...

-Oh... ¿Enserio?-. Preguntó Sougo estoico.

-Si... Y es que... ¡No he parado de vomitar desde hace días y no puedo comer sukonbu entonces fui con Gin-chan para que fuera conmigo al doctor y le dije como me sentía entonces el me mando con la jefa y ella me hizo orinar en un aparato extraño para después decirme que esas estúpidas rayas significan que tengo un bebé dentro que crece como un bicho en el trasero!-. Gritó Kagura, era claro que necesitaba desahogarse.

-Oh... ¿En serio?-. Repitió Sougo.

-¡¿No puedes decir otra cosa?!-. Gritó Kagura.

-No, todo bien-. Dijo el con una expresión que Kagura nunca había visto.-Llamaré para decir que ya no necesitas la ambulancia, que ya sabes que tienes-. Agregó dándose la vuelta para dirigirse a la salida.

Eso, hasta que se estrelló contra la pared.

 **8**

-Puedes hacerlo Kagura, puedes hacerlo-. Se decía Kagura mientras terminaba de vestirse.

Se observó un poco en el espejo dándose cuenta de que su vientre ya se veía un poco más abultado. Después de varios minutos, la joven aspiró profundo y completamente decida salió de la habitación, bajo las escaleras y llego hasta la sala caminando directo y sin escalas al teléfono.

-Sólo es una llamada, puedes hacerlo Kagura-. Se dijo a sí misma.

Se dio cuenta de que estaba temblando y sudando a pesar de que recién se bañaba. Era más que claro que estaba nerviosa y ¿cómo no estarlo? Si estaba a punto de darle cierta "noticia" a su poderoso padre.

Kagura lentamente dirigió su mano al teléfono, descolgó este sintiendo que había dado un gran paso y después prosiguió a marcar el primer número del teléfono de su padre que tenía cobertura en todo el universo. Una vez marcado el primero, Kagura sintió que el resto ya no era tan difícil por lo que prosiguió a marcar el segundo hasta que... Una feroz mano oprimía el botón para cancelar la llamada.

-No tienes que hacerlo tan temprano, a todos nos molesta despertar temprano-. Dijo Sougo con fingida monotonía. Kagura empezó a reírse olvidándose de sus nervios.

-Le tienes miedo a papi-. Adivinó.

-Jamás le temería a un hombre tan calvo-. Aclaró Sougo.

-Entonces lo llamo-. Dijo Kagura.

-Nunca lo llamas, ¿por qué ahora tanto interés? ¿Que ya se va a morir?-. Se excusó Sougo.

-Hay que decirle...-. Dijo Kagura, aunque ella aún no se lo creyera, aquello era más que una realidad.-... Que va a ser abuelo.

-Tienes un punto-. Dijo Sougo.- ¿Qué tal si le mandas una carta?

Papi no tiene una dirección fija... ¿A dónde debería llegar la carta? Pensó Kagura.

-Bien, tienes un punto-. Dijo Kagura luego de haber pensado el hecho.-Las cartas siempre son mejores.

-Si mejores-. Repitió Sougo a la vez que Kagura volvía a poner e teléfono en su lugar.

Y como si el teléfono tuviese vida comenzó a sonar, dejando a una Kagura aterrada pensando que eran fantasmas y a un Sougo pensando en algo mucho peor.

-Contesta-. Dijo Kagura.

-Hazlo tú, es para ti-. Respondió Sougo.

Kagura no supo por qué, pero accedió a responder la llamada, más bien, quería demostrar que no estaba aterrada.

-¿Hola?-. Preguntó internamente nerviosa.

- _Pon al ladrón de inocencia al teléfono_ -. Dijo la robótica y estoica voz... De su padre.

-¡Oh hola papi!-. Exclamó Kagura ignorando lo que había dicho, tal vez era un intento de señal para que Sougo huyera del país.

- _Ponlo al teléfono_ -. Repitió en forma de una aterradora orden.

Kagura no dijo nada, solo cubrió el teléfono con su mano para que no se escuchara y miro a Sougo que no se había movido de su lugar.

-Si te mueres... El Shinsengumi me dará manutención ¿cierto?-. Preguntó Kagura.

Sougo le arrebató el teléfono y se lo pego al oído.

- _Okita Sougo lo diré solo una vez_ -. Comenzó a hablar, ¿cómo diablos había adivinado que Sougo ya estaba ahí?- _Más vale que te hagas cargo de la criatura y seas un buen padre, debes proteger a Kagura y a ese bebé que viene desde hoy, Kagura se encariña muy rápido así que si quieres huir hazlo ahora que cuando te encuentre usare tu piel para vestir al bebé_.

-No pretendo huir-. Respondió completamente serio.

- _Buena respuesta por ahora_ -. Agregó su suegro.

-Ahora... ¿Cómo lo supo?-. Preguntó Sougo, Kagura pegó su oído al teléfono pues ella quería saber quién había sido el traidor.

- _Gintoki-san_ -. Respondió _.- ¡Ah! me pidió que dijera "no me arrepiento de nada_ ".

 **7**

-Felicidades capitán Okita-. Repitió por décima vez uno de los hombre su división completamente ebrio.

-Gra... Gracias-. Respondió Sougo tratando de soltarse del abrazó del hombre.

-¿De verdad es necesaria una fiesta para felicitar a Sougo?-. Preguntó el subcomandante Hijikata Toushiro ya fastidiado, cualquiera lo estaría a las 2 la madrugada.

-¡Claro que si Toshi!-. Exclamó el comandante Kondo Isao que estaba completamente desnudo bailando una maceta.- ¡Estamos hablando de paternidad! ¡Nuestro Sougo será padre!

-¡Así es!-. Exclamó Sougo. Había estado un buen rato tratando de ocultarlo, pero después de la doceava botella, era claro que también estaba ebrio.

Una hora después, las cosas se pusieron peor. Una joven bajo de un taxi, se cubrió su vientre un poco más abultado con la chaqueta que llevaba para el frio nocturno; ella dio un vistazo al edificio que aun tenia las luces encendidas antes de adentrarse a él.

-Hey idiota, ¿te estas divirtiendo?-. Le preguntó Hijikata a Sougo quien estaba sentado a escasos metros de él.

-Es una buena fiesta-. Admitió.

-Joder, estas ebrio-. Murmuró Hijikata esbozando una sonrisa.

-¿Ebrio?, claro que no-. Aclaró Sougo con torpes movimientos.-Sólo he bebido un poco...

-Sí, claro-. Respondió con ironía.-Pero Kondo-san tiene razón en algo, una vez que seas padre vendrán muchas debilidades.

-¡Cállate Hijikata te matare!-. Gritó Sougo.-Ya lo sé... Pero ¿qué tal si no soy tan buen padre? No creo que pueda cuidar de alguien como lo hizo mi hermana.

-No voy a reconfortante-. Dijo Hijikata.

-No necesito que lo hagas, solo lo dije... Estoy consciente de que alguien como yo no es muy capaz de cuidar un frágil bebé-. Agregó Sougo.-Tengo sed-. Murmuró girando en la cabeza a toda dirección buscando otra botella, hasta que en el suelo a varios metros lejos de él vio a cierto morocho recostado en el suelo.- ¡Como llegaste ahí Hijikata!

Gritó sorprendido y después volvió a mirar a su lado. Donde se suponía que debía estar Hijikata, estaba otra persona, una chica que él conocía muy bien.

-Tú no eres Hijikata-. Dijo él.

-Nop-. Respondió Kagura tratando de contener la risa.-Nos llamaste hace media hora.

¿"Nos"? Cierto, la china había agarrado la manía de hablar en plural. Entonces Sougo recordó lo que le había dicho a "Hijikata", ¡Mierda!, eso no se le dice al enemigo.

-Oye... Lo que dije...-. Trató de decir.

-No me acuerdo-. Respondió Kagura.

-No te hablo a ti tonta-. Respondió Sougo inclinándose a la altura del vientre de Kagura.-Tratare de hacer las cosas bien como mi hermana... Ya sabes, no puedo confiarle tus cuidados a la estúpida china-. Dijo Sougo dando ligeras caricias al vientre.

-¡Hey Gorila! ¡Si mato al sádico me darán manutención! ¡¿Cierto?!-. Gritó Kagura completamente furiosa.

 **6**

Kagura salió de su hogar con un perfecto humor. El sol brillaba, los pájaros cantaban y ella estaba estrenando un nuevo vestido (especial para embarazadas). Su vientre ya era bastante notorio, incluso más de lo normal según sus conocidos.

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Gritó desde varios metros de distancia, su mejor amiga Soyo Tokugawa.

Quien era la razón por la que Kagura había salido de tan buen humor, después de todo, llevaba demasiado tiempo sin verla por lo que una llamada de ella diciéndole que la visitaría fue suficiente, además de que Soyo estaba deseosa de hablar con su mejor amiga y felicitarla por su estado.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó Kagura elevando sus brazos lista para abrazar a su mejor amiga.

-¡Kagura-chan!-. Gritó Soyo de igual manera, esta vez corriendo hasta ella.

-¡Soyo-chan!-. Gritó Kagura corriendo de igual manera.

-¡Kagu...!-. Soyo no pudo concluir, estaba a punto de abrazar a su amiga cuando cierto "bulto" impidió aquello. En su lugar Soyo comenzó a reír enternecida por el "gran" impedimento que ponía distancia entre las amigas.-Puso una gran distancia...-. Dijo entre risas

-Gran-. Murmuró Kagura. Gran, gran, gran, últimamente escuchaba mucho esa palabra.

-¿Te pasa algo Kagura-chan?-. Preguntó Soyo confundida.

-Un segundo...-. Murmuró Kagura sacando su teléfono para hacer una llamada.

Dos segundos después, la llamada fue contestada.

-Sádico... ¿Estoy gorda?-. Preguntó Kagura sin decir "Hola" siquiera.

A ver, una poderosa Yato que está experimentando cambios de humor... Sera todo lo que quiera, pero tampoco es tan idiota como para meterse a la boca del dragón así nada más.

-El número que usted marco se encuentra fuera del área de servicio-. Respondió Sougo con una fingida voz robótica.

 **5**

-Es tan impresionante… ¿Esto sería técnicamente la primera foto del bebe?-. Preguntó Shinpachi Shimura, amigo y "compañero de trabajo" de Kagura observando atentamente la fotografía de un ultrasonido.

-No creo, no le veo la forma a eso-. Comentó Gintoki Sakata, jefe y casi padre de Kagura, observando también aquella fotografía mientras metía un dedo en su nariz.-Además, la primera foto de un bebe debe ser vergonzosa donde este casi desnudo.

-Jefe estoy de acuerdo con usted, pero el doctor nos dio esto-. Respondió Sougo arrebatándole de las manos a Shinpachi la fotografía para mirarla atentamente.-Goku se ve bien…-. Comentó.

-¿Goku?-. Preguntaron ambos al unísono sentándose rectos en el sofá.

-Así se llamara una vez que nazca-. Dijo Sougo tranquilamente.

-No creo que sea un buen nombre-. Comentó Shinpachi.

-Estoy de acuerdo Souichiro, harás llorar a ese bebe-. Agregó Gintoki.

-¡Te dije idiota!-. Gritó Kagura bajando las escaleras a toda prisa.

Corría tan rápido que nadie pensaría que está embarazada. Los tres hombres miraron en su dirección hasta que la joven llego hasta la sala de su propio hogar cruzándose de brazos y con una sonrisa triunfal dibujada en su rostro.

-El nombre que escogiste es estúpido, insecto-. Dijo Kagura.-Por eso se llamara Vegeta.

-Kagura-chan…-. Trato de decir Shinpachi.

-Eso es estúpido china, todavía que considero que vienes de una raza guerrera decido ponerle al bebe el nombre del sayayin más poderoso-. Intervino Sougo.-De verdad que eres desconsiderada.

-¡No estas considerando nada!-. Gritó Kagura.- ¡Yo soy de la realeza de mi clan! ¿Qué nombre no es más digno para él bebe que el del mismísimo príncipe de los sayayin?

-Ustedes son un par de imbéciles-. Suspiró Gintoki.-Aunque bueno, tampoco me hubiera sorprendido que Kagura quisiera ponerle "Sadaharu 2000" o algo así.

-Eso es tonto Gin-chan-. Dijo Kagura.

Gintoki se echó a reír ante el berrinche de Kagura, Sougo hizo lo mismo.

-Bueno, aunque en realidad a mí me sorprende que Kagura-chan y Okita-san estén peleando por el nombre y no por el sexo del bebe-. Comento Shinpachi entre risas.

-Eso es tonto-. Dijo la pareja al unísono.-Más cuando sabemos la respuesta sin que el doctor nos diga…

-¿Así?-. Cuestionó Shinpachi.

-Claro-. Dijo Kagura.-Es obvio que él bebe va a ser…-. Agregó Sougo.

-Un niño-. Dijo Kagura

-Una niña-. Dijo Sougo.

Gintoki se rio con tanta fuerza que la leche de fresa se le subió por la nariz al grado de que casi se atragantaba. Por su parte, Kagura miro a Sougo como si este la hubiese amenazado de muerte. Sougo la miro de igual manera.

-¿Qué dijiste tonta?-. Reclamó Sougo.-Es obvio que será una niña, ¿Dónde está tu instinto maternal?

-En mi cerebro bastardo, tu seguro lo tienes en el culo, ¿Cómo no te das cuenta que será un poderoso guerrero?-. Respondió Kagura.

-Es obvio que no sabes nada-. Dijo Sougo.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? ¡Nosotros no te tenemos miedo!-. Reto Kagura.

-Así se hace Shinpachi, acabas de activar la bomba Zar-. Dijo Gintoki dándole unas palmadas en la espalda al culpable de la próxima pelea.

 **4**

-¿Ya viste?-. Preguntó una mujer mirando atentamente.

-¿Ese no es el capitán Okita Sougo?

-Sí y ella es Kagura de la Yorozuya…

-¿Qué hacen por aquí?

Se preguntaban entre varias personas, todos mirando a la misma dirección donde la pareja parecía estar discutiendo más que hablando.

-¡Estamos comprando cosas para él bebe no para ti estúpida!-. Gritó Sougo completamente harto de la insistencia de Kagura por llevar espinacas, ella paso demasiado tiempo diciendo que no le gustaban pero ahora estaba en esos "antojos" traicioneros.

-¡Te digo que no es para mí! Bueno en parte, ambos lo queremos-. Respondió Kagura tratando de negociar.

-Bien, adelante, pero otro antojo más y te meteré otra cosa por la boca-. Comentó Sougo comenzando a caminar.

Entre sus manos llevaba al menos 10 bolsas en las que había desde accesorios y juguetes hasta ropa y pañales, efectivamente, Kagura estaba gastándose el sueldo de todo un año de Sougo.

-Oye sádico, queremos otro juguete-. Comento Kagura mirando atentamente a una de las tiendas.

-Deja de hablar en plural, apuesto a que eres tú la que jugara con todo esto-. Dijo Sougo.

-Es enserio, queremos ese de ahí-. Señalo Kagura un enorme oso polar de peluche que estaba en en exhibición afuera del local.

Sougo no dijo nada, observo en silencio a Kagura, la joven llevaba una enorme chamarra debido al frio que ya se comenzaba a sentir durante esos tiempos. Poco después el suspiro.

-No le comprare un oso tan feo al bebe-. Dijo Sougo, Kagura inflo la mejillas mirándolo molesta.-Sera solo para ti-. Concluyo acercándose junto con la Kagura al interior del local.

Un par de minutos después ambos salieron, esta vez Kagura cargaba aquel oso con una alegre sonrisa.

-Oye sádico… ¿no dijiste que no comprarías nada para mí?-. Cuestionó Kagura.

-Lo dije, pero… hoy es tu cumpleaños-. Respondió Sougo. _Se acordó…_ Pensó Kagura.

-Bien, gracias-. Murmuro Kagura sonrojada.-Por cierto… ya que mencionas que es mi cumpleaños tengo algo que decirte…

-¿Qué?-. Preguntó Sougo.

-Papi y Kamui vendrán a celebrar conmigo… y ya sabes, Kamui quería preguntarte cosas sobre él bebe-. Dijo Kagura.-Pero bueno eso es lo de menos, lo que yo quiero saber o preguntar es… ¿En dónde puedo cobrar tu seguro de vida? ¿De cuánto es la manutención que me da el Shinsengumi?

 **3**

Sougo no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, frente a él, su esposa Kagura Okita quien antes fue su enemiga y rival a muerte estaba llorando cual niña pequeña, algo que jamás en su vida pensó que vería pese a que estuvieran casados y esperando un bebe. ¿La razón por la que Kagura lloraba? Era porque accidentalmente cuando él bebe pateo Kagura reacciono sacudiéndose provocando que se cayeran sus hotcakes recién preparados.

-China…-. La llamó, pero ella seguía sollozando.-China-. Volvió a hacerlo.- ¡China!-. Gritó

-¡¿Qué?!-. Gritó Kagura entre sollozos.

-Cálmate-. Le dijo, en realidad no sabía que decir exactamente.

-¿Cómo voy a calmarme? Yo sé que da fuertes patadas pero por mi culpa se cayó nuestra comida-. Dijo ella tratando de secar sus lágrimas, impresionante como aquello pudo poner a Sougo tan tenso.

-Solo cálmate, te hare más-. Dijo el, por un lado se sintió derrotado, pero que más le quedaba si ya había accedió una vez a la ridícula petición de hacerle hotcakes… a las tres de la mañana.

-Es que no solo es eso… ¿no te das cuenta de que estoy llorando?-. Cuestiono Kagura, pregunta de doble filo, tal vez ella tenía problemas sobre él bebe.

-¿Te preocupa algo del bebe?-. Pregunto atento. Kagura negó con la cabeza.- ¿Entonces?

-Es que… ¡Quiero uno de los flanes que Gin-chan escondía detrás del refrigerador!-. Grito.

-¡De eso no hay!-. Le gritó molesto.

-¡Pero quiero!-. Comenzó a sollozar de nuevo.

Un viaje de ida y regreso a cualquier local que estuviese abierto después, Sougo regreso con Kagura. No hubo éxito en la misión por lo que Kagura comenzó a llorar de nuevo. Así que… solo quedaba el plan B, pese a que sean las 3:30 de la mañana.

- _¿Hola?_ -. Preguntó una voz completamente atolondrada al otro lado del teléfono.

-Hola jefe…-. Dijo Sougo.

- _¿Souichiro? ¿Paso algo con Kagura?_ -. Cuestionó Gintoki.

-Aun no la mato si pregunta eso-. Respondió.-Pero están en una situación de vida o muerte así que tengo que preguntarle algo muy importante…

- _Considerando la hora, más te vale que sea importante_ -. Cedió Gintoki.

-Gracias, lo que quiero preguntarle es… ¿aún tiene uno de esos flanes que esconde detrás del refrigerador?-. Pregunto.

- _¿Antojos nocturnos?_ -. Dijo Gintoki con ironía tratando de contener la risa.

 **2**

-Este es Gin-chan, viví en su casa y trabaje para él, es un idiota y mala influencia pero te caerá bien…-. Decía Kagura acariciando su abultado vientre.

Estaba sentada en el suelo, con cientos de fotos regadas a su alrededor y también unos cuantos bocadillos. Luego de meterse otra fritura a la boca, Kagura tomo entre sus manos otra fotografía.

-Estos aquí son Shinpachi y Sadaharu, Sadaharu es el perro, son mis mejores amigos ¡Oye patea más despacio jovencito! ¡Llega a doler!-. Decía Kagura.

-¿Puedo saber qué demonios haces?-. Preguntó Sougo quien apenas llegaba a su hogar encontrándose con esa tan extraña escena.

-Le estoy presentando a todos…-. Respondió Kagura.

-Aun no nace-. Aclaro Sougo.

-Ese no es problema, patea, eso significa que me escucha-. Dijo Kagura completamente segura. Sougo no le quedo más que resignarse y sentarse junto a ella.

-¿A quiénes ha conocido hasta ahora?-. Pregunto.

-Apenas voy empezando-. Dijo Kagura mientras buscaba entre todas las fotos.- ¡Ah mira esta es Soyo-chan! Es una princesa y mi mejor amiga, aunque ahora está de "viaje"-. Dijo entusiasmada, luego Kagura miro a Sougo.-Oye sádico, preséntales al gorila y al adicto a la mayonesa también…

-¿Por qué haría eso?-. Dijo él.

-Por que también debe conocer a gente detestable-. Dijo Kagura.

-Bien-. Respondió Sougo buscando entre todas las fotos.-Mira aquí están todos, el que parece gorila es Kondo-san, es un buen tipo, el que te tiene cara de imbécil es Hijikata, no te acerques a el… y ella… es mi hermana mayor Mistuba, no creo que vayas a poder verla pero… debes saber que ella es la mejor.

-¡Al bebe le agrada mucho ella!-. Gritó Kagura.

-¿Qué dices?-. Pregunto confundido.

-¡Mira!-. Exclamo Kagura tomando de la cara a Sougo para pegarla a su vientre, dentro de ella, Sougo sintió como aquella pequeña criatura se movía… era algo.

-Impresionante….-. Murmuró.

-Mira, el idiota que está pegado a mi es el sádico idiota, Sougo Okita-. Empezó a hablar Kagura, el sonrió pues ella casi nunca lo llamaba por su nombre.-Sé que te caerá bien.

-Gracias china-. Dijo Sougo.

-¿Por qué?-. Pregunto ella.

-Por todo.

 **¡1!**

-Es tan lindo-. Dijo Tae Shimura enternecida.

-Deberíamos hacer un Otae-san-. Dijo Kondo.

-No puedo creer que sea un Yato-. Murmuro Hijikata.-Pero se parece a Sougo.

-¡Si pero tiene los ojos de Kagura!-. Protesto Gintoki.

-Gin-san por favor no peles, ¿Qué tal si despierta?-. Dijo Shinpachi.

-No creo que oiga algo a través de esta ventana-. Dijo Umibozu.-Pero estoy de acuerdo con Gintoki-san, tiene los ojos de Kagura.

-¡Dejen eso él bebe es tan lindo así!-. Exclamo Soyo.

-Se ve que será fuerte-. Comentó Kamui.

-¿Por cierto? ¿Dónde está Souichiro?-. Cuestiono Gintoki.

-No se ha despegado de la chinita-. Respondió Hijikata.

Todos los presentes volvieron a mirar en dirección a los cuneros, donde el pequeño y recién nacido Kaoru Okita, dormía.


	2. Chapter 2

**A partir de nueve II**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **9**

Tensión, tensión y más tensión por todas partes mientras Soyo Tokugawa daba vueltas por toda su habitación. No debería estar tensa…. No cuando su vida de cabeza comenzaba a entrar en un estado de "normalidad" junto a Kamui. Pero para empezar, ¿Cómo estaba llevando una vida junto a ese peligroso Yato? A veces ella también se lo preguntaba, pero ahí estaba viajando junto con él y toda una tripulación de la raza más poderosa del universo. No eran amigos, eso lo dejaba el más que claro, posiblemente no eran nada y solo estaban juntos.

 _-Vendrás conmigo-_

Es lo único que el poderoso Yato había dicho y por alguna razón ella acepto aquella ¿orden?

Una hora, 35 minutos y doce segundos después salió Soyo de su habitación con más deseos de volver al interior de esta que de salir. La joven saco valor de algún de lado y prosiguió a caminar por los amplios pasillos de la nave, a su izquierda podía verse el amplio universo y ella nunca se cansaba de admirarlo, le daba tranquilidad y más en un momento como ese. Varios pasos después, Soyo llego a su destino, el gran comedor.

Ahí estaba la persona que busca y que a la vez no deseaba ver, sentado en el asiento principal haciendo su segunda actividad favorita, comer. Kamui le sonrió apenas la vio entrar, él siempre sonreía.

-Hola-. Dijo él.

El pulso de Soyo se detuvo por una milésima de segundo, no sabía cómo decir aquello de máxima importancia, es más, ni siquiera sabía cómo es que iba a explicarle al poderoso pero extremadamente distraído joven el "asunto".

-Hola-. Respondió ella sentándose a su lado. El de nuevo le sonrió.

-¿Quieres comer algo?-. Le preguntó, Soyo negó puesto que las palabras ya no podían salir de su boca.-Debe haber sido aquella vez que comiste demasiado…-. Murmuro.

-¿Qué?-. Cuestionó Soyo confundida.

-Estas envenado, por eso no has comido nada-. Aclaro.

Era extraño, Kamui nunca parecía preocuparse por ella, si bien, era cierto que siempre la mantenía cerca de él la mayoría de las veces no parecía prestarle atención o tal vez ella no se daba cuenta.

-No es eso…-. Murmuro ella tan bajo que el no pudo escucharle.- ¡Quiero decir! Qué pasaría si yo… si yo estuviera en el mismo estado en el que estuvo Kagura hace unos meses…

-¿Gorda?-. Interrumpió el.

-No… yo… digo… embarazada-. Concluyo.

Después de aquellas palabras Kamui se quedó mirándola, el plato con arroz que sostenía entre sus manos fue puesto de nueva cuenta en el comedor. La mirada de el en ese momento provoco un temor interno en Soyo, ¿Qué tal si intentaba matarla a ella y al pequeño que aun ni nacía?

-Si no lo quieres… no hay problema… yo pue... puedo irme-. Dijo ella, en verdad no deseaba aquella posibilidad.

-No, está bien-. Dijo el sonriendo como si nada hubiese pasado, parecía tranquilo mientras de nuevo aproximaba su boca a su plato de comida, todo está bien excepto por que aquella comida no estaba entrando en su boca si no que caía al suelo y el parecía no darse cuenta.

 **8**

 _-Déjame ver si entendí… ¿me estás diciendo que mi estúpido hermano mayor te hizo un bebé? ¿Es eso?-._ Preguntaba Kagura la mejor amiga de Soyo, pese a que su amiga le había contado todo muy "detalladamente" su situación, la joven seguía pegada al teléfono sin poder creer la noticia.

-Haces que suene raro Kagura-chan-. Respondió nerviosa Soyo.

- _¡Ese hijo de…!-._ Escucho que grito Kagura pero su voz se alejaba cada vez mas.- _¡Cállate china despertaras a Kaoru!-._ Escucho que interrumpió Sougo Okita, el esposo de Kagura.- _¡¿Pero que no escuchaste lo que hizo mi estúpido hermano?! ¡Primero se la lleva y ahora esto! ¡Yo lo mato!-._ Gritó Kagura.

Por una décima de segundo, Soyo se arrepintió de haber decido llamar a su mejor amiga aquella mañana. Si bien, estaba bastante deseosa de contarle la noticia esperaba una reacción un poco más… no definitivamente esa era la reacción que esperaba de su mejor amiga.

Los gritos a través del teléfono seguían, pero esta vez parecía ser una discusión entre Sougo y Kagura, al parecer, Kagura deseaba que Sougo le devolviera el teléfono para seguir maldiciendo a su hermano. Soyo buscaba cada mínima oportunidad para detener aquello más porque en el fondo ya podía escuchar los llantos del bebe de apenas un par de meses de nacido.

Entonces, alguien le arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

-¿Con quién hablas?-. Pegunto Kamui mientras pegaba el teléfono a su oído.

Los gritos al otro cesaron, Kagura pudo escuchar perfectamente la voz que ahora poseía el teléfono.

- _¡Kamui grandísimo idiota te matare!-._ Gritó Kagura.

-¿Por qué?-. Cuestionó Kamui ladeando la cabeza como un cachorro que no comprende palabras.

-¿Aun preguntas? Tú le hiciste algo a Soyo-. Dijo Kagura.

-No le he hecho nada-. Respondió el tranquilo.

-Pero lo harás… estoy segura… ni siquiera sabes que es Soyo para ti, seguramente tiraras ese bebe a la basura-. Dijo Kagura.

-Por supuesto que no… es mío, será un niño fuerte…-. Dijo Kamui.-Ella también es mía… eso es lo que es para mí.

Kagura se quedó en silencio, jamás pensó que su hermano fuera capaz de usar palabras como esas

 **7**

-¿Tú lo hiciste?-. Cuestionó Abuto.

-Sip-. Respondió Kamui mientras se columpiaba en su asiento.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-. Preguntó de nuevo.

-Pues… estábamos en la habitación y….

-¡Por favor no digas eso!-. Interrumpió Soyo completamente avergonzada.

-Lo siento princesa… es que aún no puedo creer que este tipo vaya a ser padre-. Respondió Abuto entre risas.

 **6**

La hora de la cena había llegado, la tripulación Yato estaba lista para la llegada de la comida, Kamui estaba en la silla principal mientras que la silla a su lado se encontraba vacía.

-Oye… y tu… em… princesa ¿no vendrá a cenar?-. Cuestionó Abuto extrañado por la falta de la chica, ella normalmente era bastante puntual.

-Ya no debe tardar-. Respondió Kamui tranquilamente.

-¡Muévete idiota estas estorbando!-. Grito a lo lejos la mencionada.

La puerta del gran comedor se abrió dejando ver a la joven y a su ya notorio vientre embarazado, sin embargo, había algo distinto en ella.

-¡Bienvenida!-. Saludo Kamui, la joven cambio por completo su expresión dedicándole una sonrisa.

-Ya vine-. Dijo ella con toques inocentes mientras se aproximaba a su lugar.- ¡Muévete bastardo!-. Le grito a uno de los que estaban sentados.- ¡¿Quieres que te mate?!

-¿Soy yo o la señorita está actuando de una forma un tanto aterradora?-. Pregunto uno de los presentes.

-¿Dijiste algo maldito? ¿Quieres ver de lo que la "señorita" es capaz? ¿Crees que no puedo?-. Respondió Soyo.

-¿Qué rayos le pasa?-. Susurro Abuto.

-Ha estado así desde hace días...-. Le respondió uno de los presentes.

-No creo que importe, se ve bastante bien-. Dijo Kamui tranquilamente.

-Eso lo dices tú porque eres un loco, pero hombre, esos son los cambios de humor más aterradores que he visto-. Agrego Abuto observando como Soyo golpeaba a una pobre victima con la silla.

 **5**

Soyo estaba preocupada, observarse en el espejo no era suficiente, se sentía incomoda, más porque sus Kimonos comenzaban a ser incomodos. La joven se sintió mal consigo misma por lo que procedió a salir de su habitación. Camino por el pasillo hasta que un miembro de la tripulación apareció delante de ella.

-¡Oye!-. Gritó Soyo tratando de llamar la atención del individuo, este reacciono un tanto asustado, las cosas eran así desde hace un mes.

-¿Sucede algo señorita?-. Preguntó.

-Si yo… bueno es vergonzoso preguntar pero… ¿crees que me veo gorda?-. Pregunto nerviosa, el individuo trago saliva, no sabía que era más peligroso al responderle a ella, si ver la reacción de esta o la reacción de su capitán.

-Po… ¡por supuesto que no señorita!-. Exclamó aterrado.

-¡Muchas gracias!-. Dijo Soyo con una radiante sonrisa a la vez que seguía con su camino.

Bien, ya tenía una opinión, pero una no significa nada.

-Abuto-san, Abuto-san-. Decía Soyo tratando de llamar la atención del mayor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué sucede señorita?-. Le pregunto el hombre.

-Yo… ¿estoy gorda?-. Cuestionó la joven.

Oh mierda, decir la verdad podría hacerla llorar y eso significa el mal humor por parte de su capitán.

-Por supuesto que no, ¿de dónde has sacado eso pequeña?-. Respondió Abuto.

Era de madrugada cuando el teléfono sonó en la residencia Okita, Sougo se levantó bastante adormilado para responder la llamada mientras Kagura seguía sumergida en su noveno sueño.

-¿Hola?-. Preguntó Sougo.

- _Hola Okita-un… quería preguntarte algo_ -. Dijo Soyo.

-Seguro, ¿pasó algo?-. Pregunto él.

- _Si… yo… ¿estoy gorda?-._ Cuestionó ella. No de nuevo.

-Dame un segundo princesa-. Respondió Sougo dirigiéndose a su habitación, una patada para hacer que Kagura cayera de la cama basto para despertarla.-Tienes una llamada-. Dijo Sougo antes de que Kagura le dijera algo.

-¿Hola?-. Dijo Kagura.

- _Hola Kagura-chan… ¿crees que estoy gorda?-._ Pregunto Soyo.

-Por supuesto que no-. Respondió Kagura más dormida que despierta.

Kamui estaba durmiendo tranquilamente hasta que sintió como era débilmente movido, su instinto le hizo reaccionar abriendo sus ojos rápidamente a punto de arrancarle a la cabeza a quien sea que estuviese hablándole hasta que pudo visualizar a la joven de cabellos azabache mirándolo atentamente.

-Siento despertarte…-. Se disculpó Soyo.

-¿Qué pasa?-. Cuestiono Kamui dejando ver su sonrisa.

-Yo… necesito preguntarte algo-. Dijo Soyo nerviosa.

-¿Eh?-. Cuestionó Kamui.

-Crees… ¿crees que estoy gorda?-. Pregunto Soyo.

-Por supuesto que si-. Respondió Kamui revolviendo los cabellos de Soyo.

 **4**

-No ha sido tan grave, pero aun así necesita reposo-. Dijo aquel doctor a Kamui.-Después de todo, se ha roto una costilla.

-Gracias-. Respondió Abuto mientras Kamui se mantenía en silencio.

Aquella persona se retiró en silencio, la parada en la tierra se hizo necesaria cuando la joven se quejó de un dolor intenso.

-Oh vaya sí que ha sido un susto-. Murmuro Abuto.- ¿Por qué no vas y tratas de tranquilizar a la pequeña? Parecía asustada antes de que el doctor viniera-. Agregó Abuto.

Kamui no respondió, en silencio se levantó de su lugar dirigiéndose a la habitación donde la chica se encontraba. Abrió la puerta y pudo verla recostada en la cama dejando ver parte del vendaje que sería de ayuda en su curación, verla de esa manera le trajo un recuerdo que no era para nada grato.

-El doctor ha dicho que me rompí una costilla, ¡vaya que él bebe da fuertes patadas!-. Exclamo Soyo sonriendo amable, trataba de hacer que aquel susto se fuera.

-Eres débil-. Dijo Kamui.

-Creo que si… ¡pero tratare de ser fuerte! ¡Él bebe necesitara padre fuertes! ¿No?-. Dijo Soyo.

-¿Padre?-. Cuestionó el.-¿Voy a ser padre?-. Preguntó Kamui.

-Cla… claro… Y creo que serás uno fantástico porque… bueno estoy segura y ya-. Sonrió Soyo.

-¿Así?-. Cuestionó.

-Definitivamente… él bebe y yo… te queremos mucho-. Murmuro Soyo avergonzada, era la primera vez que le decía algo como eso a Kamui.

-Oh ya veo…-. Sonrió Kamui.- ¿Cómo lo sabes?-. Pregunto.- ¿Qué me quiere?

-Bueno… ¡Se mueve cuando escucha tu voz! ¡Eso significa que lo hace muy feliz escucharte!-. Exclamo Soyo.-De hecho, se está moviendo justo ahora…

Soyo le indico a Kamui que se acercara, este le obedeció posando su mano sobre el abultado vientre de la joven. Ella tenía razón, aquella criatura se movía… era fantástico.

-Sera muy fuerte-. Dijo Soyo, Kamui la miro.

-Yo pienso lo mismo. Te ha roto una costilla después de todo-. Agrego Kamui.

-Yo lo decía porque tú eres su padre-. Explico Soyo.

-Si también-. Sonrió Kamui.

 **3**

-Soyo-chan…-. Hablo Kagura sentada junto a Soyo en una tranquila banca del parque, llevaba entre sus brazos a su hijo de meses.

-¿Sucede algo Kagura-chan?-. Cuestionó Soyo mientras acariciaba su vientre.

-Bueno, en realidad me da mucho gusto que hayas convencido a mi estúpido hermano de tener él bebe aquí en la tierra y eso pero… ¿es necesaria tanta seguridad?-. Cuestionó Kagura dirigiendo su vista a todos lados.

-Es que desde que regrese a la tierra el Oniwabanshuu ha estado muy al pendiente de mi seguridad-. Dijo Soyo entre risas.

-Creo que puedo entender eso…-. Dijo Kagura.-Yo me refería a ¡la tripulación Yato y a su estúpido capitán!-. Exclamo Kagura dirigiéndose al silencioso joven que cubría del sol a Soyo.

-Voy a matarte hermanita-. Murmuro Kamui.

 **2**

-Entonces… ¿han pensado en un nombre?-. Preguntó Abuto.

-Está en la lista de pendientes-. Respondió Soyo apenada.

-Irresponsables-. Murmuro Sougo.

-¿Quieres pelear señor policía?-. Reto Kamui.

-Cállense idiotas-. Interrumpió Kagura para después dirigir su vista a Soyo.-Yo tengo una duda Soyo-chan…

-¿Eh?-. Cuestionó Soyo-chan.

-Es que, aunque lo odie, mi estúpido hermano es el papá del bebe y cuando Kaoru-chan nació llevo el apellido del idiota sádico me preguntaba de quien llevara el apellido tu bebe-. Dijo Kagura pareciendo pensativa.

-Buena pregunta-. Dijo Soyo pensativa.

-Creo que hay otra duda más existencial… él bebe será nuestro próximo capitán o será el nuevo príncipe…-. Agrego Abuto.

-Oh vaya no habíamos pensado en eso-. Agregó Soyo.

-Seguro van a pelear-. Murmuro Sougo a Kagura.

-Por supuesto, Kamui es un egoísta-. Respondió Kagura.

-¿tú qué opinas?-. Le pregunto Soyo a Kamui.

-Lo definiremos con el segundo-. Respondió Kamui.

-Tienes razón-. Sonrió Soyo.

-¿Es así de fácil planear otro hijo?-. Cuestionario los presentes al unísono.

 **¡1!**

-Hola mucho gusto…-. Dijo Soyo a la pequeña criatura que dormía entre sus brazos.-Yo soy tu mamá… y él es papá-. Concluyo sonriéndole a Kamui, este sonrió posando su mano sobre la mejilla de Soyo.

-Mucho gusto-. Sonrió Kamui.

-¿Quieres cargarla?-. Preguntó Soyo.

-Podría romperla-. Respondió Kamui, Soyo se hecho a reír.

-Claro que no-. Decía mientras le entregaba a la pequeña criatura.

Kamui la observo, era una niña bastante pequeña, sus ojos eran como los de él y su cabello era del mismo tono azabache que el de su madre. La pequeña tenía sus ojitos clavados en él, como si lo conociera de toda la vida, el jamás pensó que podría existir una criatura como ella, alguien que pudiera querer así.

-Es tan linda…-. Dijo Soyo.-En verdad le queda el nombre que has dicho… aunque no sé por qué lo escogiste-. Decía Soyo.

-Parece una flor, por eso es Hana-. Respondió Kamui.

Soyo le extendió los brazos pidiendo que le devolviera a su pequeña, Kamui se planteó la idea de irse por la ventana para no dársela.

* * *

 **No pude evitar hacer esto... a mi me gusta esta pareja**


End file.
